Knight In Shining Armour
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Dun Dun Dahh! you know what this is? the long awaited sequel to Pretty Little Princess! Danny's POV.


_**Dun dun dunnnnn! You know what this is?**_

_**No, it's not a pineapple. No, it's not a triangle. No, it's not three pineapples and a triangle! -.-**_

_**That's it! The sequel to Pretty Little Princess! /does happy dance**_

_**Well, it's a sequel/flipside etc thing. Danny POV this time! -:3- **_

_**I'm not great with writing from a guy's POV, so if you think I've done something wrong just PM or review me! xD**_

_**Anyway. I'll let you get on with the story. **_

_**Summary: Danny's having a bit of a hard time getting his thoughts together. But by the time he has, will it be too late?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother, but I DONT OWN DANNY.**_

Sam, me and Tucker were smiling. I hadn't seen Sam smile like that in so long. I missed that smile so dearly. Heck, I missed her in general.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't tell what was going on in my mind. Last time I had seen Sam, she was.. different. In two ways. But still. It was there.

She was annoyed. Like, get-out-of-my-way-before-I-stab-you-with-a-pencil mad.

I knew that it was best to avoid her as much as possible when she was like this. But today, she was leaning on me heavily for support. She had texted me nonstop for the past 6 hours of the day, and when I had called after school, she had seemed better, but then I had heard her mother walk into the room, and the phone had suddenly disconnected.

So I was left here, stewing over everything that had happened in my mind. It wasn't real enjoyable. What if my feelings for Sam were more than that of friends? And what would she say when she found out?

I wasn't sure that I wanted an answer.

After much consoling by Jazz, and when I mean much, I mean a 20 minute lecture about how I should tell Sam about how I feel because it is unfair that I wasn't giving her a chance to say what she wanted to say in this situation, I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her.

I also knew that was way to chicken to say it to her face. So a text can't hurt, right?

Wrong.

I thought of what I could tell her, and how to word it. I was sitting there stewing on it, for what seemed like forever, when I decided what I was going to say.

_Hey beautiful, _

_I... I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you. Everything about you. Never change. _

_Please. Please don't ever change. I love you more than my own life. _

_Danny. _

I possibly had the most anxious couple of minutes of my life. I almost had a panic attack, waiting for a response. I jumped at the phone when I heard my ringtone.

_And what would you do if I was to die right now?_

Hmm. Wonder what she meant by that. I guess she was just trying to get me to prove it.

I could think of many things that I would do if Sam died right now. Most of them involved suicide.

_I'd kill myself._

It was true, I guess. Everything that had flooded into my mind when I had thought the words "a life without Sam" were not pretty ones.

_Get ready to die. _

What the hell did she mean by that?

_Haha. That's funny. Seriously. Do you love me too? Please reply.. :l_

I sat there, waiting for a response.

For hours.

What was he doing? I thought to myself. Danny had sat on his bed, staring at that phone for at least four hours. It was one in the morning, and I had gotten up because I could hear dads snoring from all the way from the other side of the house. Mum had forgotten to put the Fenton Nose Plug in again. This, unfortunately, meant I had to do it, if I wanted any slep tonight.

It annoyed me however, when the shrill sound of our home phone rang out. Who the hell would be calling at one in the morning? What could be so important that it couldn't wait till morning?

"hello?" I said as politely as I could at one in the morning. "you've reached the Fenton household, Jasmine speaking, how may I help you?" I sounded like someone answering the phone in a restaurant.

"hi Jazz." Said Sam's mother. What was so important that she had to call at this time of the night? "is there... any way... we could talk to... Danny?" she said. Her voice caught on the last word, and she let out a sob.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"may I ask what about?"

The next thing I knew, my mouth was wide open and the phone crashed to the ground.

The crash of what I believe to be the phone tore me out of my state. I had been waiting for what felt like forever and a day for Sam to reply. Maybe she had just fallen asleep. Of course she would've. It was one in the morning. Most normal kids were asleep by then. Even the ones that went out a lot.

I got up and stretched my legs, and I heard all the joints crack. I hadn't moved since I sent that message, and my body had shut down a bit. Good thing there were no ghosts out tonight.

I walked out into the hallway, running my hands through my hair and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Gee, staying still for a long time really takes a lot out of you.

"what's wrong?" I said to Jazz, when I saw her just staring at me, mouth open wide, tears streaming down her face. I looked down, and the phone was still on the ground. I went and picked it up and put it to my ear.

"hello?" I asked. All I could hear was crying on the line, and Jazz's crying in the background.

"d.. Dan... Danny?" I heard. It was Sam's mum. Did she know why Sam wasn't replying.

"yeah?" I asked attentively. She tried to say something, but I couldn't understand, there was so much crying going on. All I could understand was _Sam_ every now and again. "where's Sam? Is she ok?" I asked, slightly more alert.

"she... she..." Sam's mum said, not fully able to get the words out.

"she's what?" I asked.

"she... she's dead."

My world crashed around me faster than the phone hit the ground.

_It's funny how you find that you enjoy your life, when you're happy to be alive. _

_**:o! SAMMIE! –cries-**_

_**Well yeah. That's the sequel. Dones! xD. Ums, I'll be writing the sequel to this sequel (Eyes Set To Kill) shortly. I have a million and one other fanfics to update, but I'll do it when I can, promise! I just gotta get my list shortened WAY down first. **_

_**And I know it was shitty, I'm hopeless at writing guys POV. .-. **_

_**Anyways. Toodles! Love yousxx**_


End file.
